


Better Together

by Ebony_McCloud



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Mipha has a rough day, showers are fun, this one has plot guys, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_McCloud/pseuds/Ebony_McCloud
Summary: Alolu is a Valentine's Day baby.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoGekkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/gifts), [only_by_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_by_the_stars/gifts), [aviatordame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/gifts), [C_Aureus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Aureus/gifts).



> Real quick: thanks to Aviatordame and the_quiet_sea for all the content you create and a special thanks to C_Aureus and EchoGekkos for your content and for helping me develop some ideas to flesh this out just a bit more (and in Echo's case, basically read this thing 2 sentences at a time).
> 
> Definitely check them out if you haven't already.

Nayru Day.

It had always been a favorite of Mipha’s. The decorations, the exchanging of small gifts or trinkets, the geniality and affection of the people, and the core idea of the day was something that appealed to her more than any other celebration. While the celebration of Farore was to commemorate the renewal of the land and life itself, Nayru day celebrated romance and its renewal. It was an opportunity for couples, both new and old, to rekindle the spark that had brought them together. Apparently, the holiday was rarely recognized outside of the Domain. Sometimes, it led the Zora Princess to wonder if it played a part in her people having longer and more successful unions.

Then again, there were holidays her people did not partake in that might explain the success of the other races in various aspects of their own lives. Still, such things fascinated her, though they were admittedly an afterthought when it came to Nayru day.

This year’s celebration was particularly important to her as it was her and Link’s first time celebrating it as a married couple. Though it was embarrassing to admit, it had been on her mind for a few weeks, creeping into her thoughts when she should have been focusing on other things.

And of course, the day had been a complete and utter disaster.

When she had woken up that morning, she had been thrilled. She of course had her royal duties to attend to, but Link had requested the day off from his duties as a knight. Knowing him as she did, she knew that he was far too pragmatic for it to be a coincidence. In her mind, he had opted to take the day to create some surprise for her to enjoy when she was finally finished with her responsibilities. Whether or not that was true wasn’t something Mipha had the evidence to confirm; however, she had noticed her father giving her knowing smiles throughout the day. It was something he did when he knew of a surprise coming her way that she herself didn’t. For years, it would be the only warning she had that Link would be visiting.

To say she was excited was an understatement. Many people wouldn’t have guessed but the silent knight was quite the romantic. He often kept that side of himself kept under lock and key, with Mipha being the only one that was allowed to experience that side of him. Link was quite possibly the most creative person she knew and the lengths he would go just to surprise continued to keep her guessing in the best possible way. Even if what he had planned was simple in nature, it would have sufficed. The fact that he was preparing anything for her was wonderful in and of itself. 

And then her day had quickly spired out of control when she got the news that her younger brother and his friends had disappeared. Worried for his safety, Mipha had departed at once. While monsters weren’t as prevalent as they had been just a few short months before, there had been a number of nearby hordes reported.

She had left at once, checking the areas she knew to be meeting places for the Big Bad Bazz Brigade; however, it still took her quite some time to find them. When she finally stumbled across them, they were struggling against Chuchus. Thank Hylia it wasn’t a more dangerous monster, though had she not arrived when she had, they very well could have lost both Rivan and Gaddison. One of the gelatinous creatures had managed to get ahold of Rivan and was trying to absorb him and Gaddison, the heroine that she is, had grabbed onto her friend and tried to pull him back. Sidon and Bazz were both busy trying to hold the Chuchus off. Mipha, full of concern for the children, had been rather reckless, reaching directly into the Chuchu to pull Rivan out. Then, the Zora Princess had proceeded to cut every one of them down to size, unfortunately splattering herself and the children with more of the goop in the process.

Of course, it hadn’t ended there. After healing each as much as she could, Mipha had escorted each fry to their respective home, informing their parents of what had happened and that she would return in the morning to check on them once again. As she was escorting Sidon to his quarters (being sure to give him a lecture in the process), a rather stressed-looking knight had pulled her aside and insisted she accompany him. Then, he had strong-armed her and the Prince into the throne room, where they quickly became the center of attention. An awkward silence had fallen over the throne room until Dorephan excused both of his children.

It had been utterly humiliating.

By then, the sun had long since fallen and Mipha’s excitement for the day had long since been forgotten; however, she still wasn’t done. Sending Sidon to his quarters in order to get cleaned up, she had stayed behind, trying to placate an irate Muzu. The elder was so angry with the knight that had brought them that she had become a bit concerned for his safety. Though she agreed with her mentor, she knew that he could become needlessly acerbic when angry, especially where she and her brother were concerned. 

And he could be so long-winded.

By the time Muzu was finally finished, the Zora Princess was ready to cry. She was exhausted, in pain, and probably looked awful. Judging by the state the children had been in, she likely looked entirely unappealing. Even so, she kept her head held high until she reached her private quarters. Once she was certain there were no prying eyes, she leaned against the wall, taking a moment to wallow.

But only a moment.

Walking into her room, she felt the urge to cry again. Red and pink flower petals had been spread around their floor and their bed, multiple candles stood, casting a soft light over the room, and sitting on the table was a variety of ingredients that Link must have gathered. The silent knight was resting at the table, his head laying atop his folded arms. In one hand, he clutched a small box that he had likely intended to give her.

She couldn’t decide if she was glad he was asleep or not. He wouldn’t see the absolutely disgusting state she was in but it also meant that she had spent so long away that he had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Not an easy feat.

If there was something to be grateful for, it was the shower that had been installed in a large closet within her bedroom. Removing her sash and jewelry and setting them on a counter, the Zora turned the faucet and stepped in. She hissed as warm water ran down her lithe form. Normally, she enjoyed hot water; however, being drenched in digestive fluids for a long period of time left her with burns across her body. Even so, she only turned down the temperature a bit. Experience had taught her that allowing what gelatin hadn’t dried to do so would only make the cleaning process more miserable than it was bound to be.

Though it was still unpleasant, Mipha took a moment to appreciate how relatively painless it was. Trying to clean herself would only be more painful.

Resigning herself to her fate, the Zora Princess grabbed a piece of coral and started scrubbing. It was so very painful. Her scales, now incredibly sensitive to any touch, screamed at her. It was difficult to bite back exclamations of pain but she really didn’t want to wake Link, especially since she knew he would either try to help or resort to doing something that would ease his need to do something about her circumstances. He was very sweet, but it could be difficult to make him understand that there were some things he simply couldn’t help with.

No, it was far better to be quiet and let him sleep.

Mipha was so focused on her task and managing the pain that she failed to hear the soft padding of feet just outside the shower. The steps paused a moment before retreating. Meanwhile, the Zora Princess had scrubbed one area for so long and with such vigor that she had nearly worn off her scales and was bleeding, but thank Hylia, she had removed the goop. Her healing magic brought relief, though it was only momentary as she realized how small the spot she had cleared was and how much was left to do.

Rinsing off the coral she had been using to scrub herself, she was about to bring it back to her body when a hand reached around her, gently but firmly gripping her wrist. Looking over her shoulder, she locked eyes with her husband. Mipha hadn’t been prepared for that. In their short time as a married couple, they had never once bathed in front of one another. While the Zora Princess wasn’t exactly put off by the idea, it had seemed like something just a bit personal to her. Even so, Link was steady as ever, and his calm and assuring presence was quick to put her at ease.

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, Link released her wrist and gently removed the piece of coral from her hand. Setting it aside, he brought his other hand around, which held a bar of soap she had never seen before. Normally, the soaps he bought were a pale, creamy color. This one, though, was a deep, grassy green.

“What is that?” Mipha asked quietly.

“Soap made for Chuchu burns,” he answered as he lathered his hands. “May I?”

“U-uh… yes,” she answered, her anxiety spiking momentarily. He had touched her before, even rubbed her sore muscles after particularly harsh battles or training sessions. Sometimes, he simply did it because he knew she enjoyed it. This was different though. He wasn’t helping her to relax. He was working to clean a disgusting substance off her. 

She didn’t even want to know what he was thinking at that moment.

Oh so gently, Link placed a hand on her shoulder and began rubbing the soap in. “It’s made with a blend of herbs good for burns.” As Link explained, a cooling sensation flowed through her irritated scales, relieving the pain. After a few moments, her husband’s hand was replaced by a cloth. She grimaced slightly as the rough fabric drew across her; however, it was nowhere near as bad as the coral.

“You can heal it now,” he murmured as his hand moved down to the middle of her back. And, the process continued, with Link helping to clean the areas she couldn’t reach with ease while she healed her burns. The process was more soothing than she had thought it would be, and not simply because her physical discomfort was receding. Her husband’s quiet and reassuring presence along with tender contact helped to bring her a measure of peace after everything that had happened that day. Though she imagined the plan that he had made for their evening would have been far better, she found that her current circumstances were nice as well…

Minus the burns, of course.

Eventually, after cleaning every bit of grime that she couldn’t comfortably, Link’s hands left her as he held the bar of soap and cloth out to her. The Zora Princess found herself quite dissatisfied with the absence of his touch despite how conflicted she had been when he first joined her. Of course, he likely assumed that she would rather clean up on her own now that she could reach everywhere else with ease, especially since she had been so awkward when he first joined her. Unsure of how to let him know of what she wanted, she opened and closed her mouth several times, with nothing coming out. Eventually, with a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder to find him watching her with no small amount of concern. Still unsure of how to say it, she finally squeaked out a small “help me…?”

The Hylian tilted his head as he always did when considering another’s words. She was often surprised by how perceptive he could be when it came to deciphering the hidden meanings of others. With a small smile and a nod, he lifted her cranial fin, setting it over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms loosely around her. Lathering his hands once again, Link set to work helping her finish cleaning up.

As the minutes passed, Mipha’s discomfort disappeared entirely. To her delight, she noticed that her partner stopped focusing solely on the spots of grime and allowed his fingers to linger in other areas as well. It was warm, cathartic, and thrilling all at the same time, even as he didn’t allow himself to forget his primary focus for the moment.

“Thank you,” she murmured as she finished healing the last of her burns.

Rather than responding with words, he wrapped his arms around her midriff as he placed his head against her cranial fin, planting light kisses on the spots that trailed along the side of the large appendage. Mipha sighed contentedly, enjoying her husband’s unexpected display of affection. Reaching the end of her fin, the Hylian set his head on her shoulder, allowing his own satisfied sigh. 

They remained motionless for just a moment before Link reached forward to turn up the heat of the water. Wrapping his arm around her once again, he began swaying with her, massaging the spot just below her gills. As the water warmed and her husband continued his ministrations, Mipha felt a new need slowly worm its way into her abdomen. A need to be even closer. She staved it off for a while, allowing it to build while also enjoying the closeness they already had. Experience had taught her that allowing that need to build made everything about finally indulging in it so much more wonderful. The act, the afterglow, and falling asleep in her lover’s arms were all heightened when she abstained for just a while.

Eventually, though, she reached a point where she couldn’t find a reason to deny them both any longer. Craning her head, she used a hand to guide him into a kiss. Though Link obliged with no small amount of restraint, she could feel his self-control eroding by the second as he reciprocated passionately. Grabbing one of his hands, she slowly guided it downward, shivering as his fingers ghosted her scales. Though he had likely figured out her intent by now, he still allowed her to lead his hand down between her legs. As soon as she placed his hand, the Hylian assumed control with practiced ease. Mipha had to fight the urge to bite down on his lip as he palmed her sensitive flesh, causing him to pause in concern as she pulled away.

Giving herself only a brief moment to adjust, she attacked his lips while pressing insistently on his hand. The Hylian, not needing any more incentive, resumed palming her. She could feel the slight smile as she moaned into his mouth. He continued with rather broad strokes for just a few moments, teasing her just a tad as he always did. Soon enough though, his fingertips pressed down on her arousal and began rubbing it in small circles. It wasn’t long before she was leaning against him, the hand that wasn’t on his face desperately clinging to his arm for support. Despite how she struggled to remain upright, Link didn’t stop his assault. In fact, he increased his tempo just slightly. He had, on accident, learned that too much speed or pressure very quickly became painful and effectively killed the mood. Ever mindful of her experience, he purposefully pushed her to the limit of what was comfortable. Even the slightest sign of discomfort and he would immediately rein himself in.

Feeling herself drawing close to her limit, Mipha pulled his hand away and wrapped it back around her. Separating from their kiss, she took a moment to catch her breath and center herself. It was a bit frustrating to pause there; however, what was left of her rationale reasoned that it would be far better to go the rest of the way together. Catching her breath, she turned to face Link. Gazing up at her love for a moment, she once again drew him in, remaining reserved as she gently pressed her lips to his.

Just as she had hoped, her husband returned it, bringing his hunger with him. Dropping his hands down to her thighs, he picked her up, not breaking their kiss as he placed her gently against the wall. As he moved her, Mipha was sure to bring her cranial fin around so she could drape it over her shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, hoping to support some of her own weight.

Link finally pulled back, asking a silent question with his eyes.

She smiled reassuringly at him, giving him permission to take her.

As consistent as ever, he pushed into her, slow and steady. She had learned that he felt better starting gently and working into a faster rhythm. She sucked in through her sharp teeth as he slowly moved against her. Leaning in, he kissed her temporal fins, starting higher up and working his way down. When he reached the bottom of the fin, he traveled to her chin, all the while increasing his speed little by little.

Mipha was panting by the time he reached her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, curling around him with her top half as much as possible. The entire time, she was blissfully unaware of her claws digging into his back. Link grunted, however, it didn’t hamper him in the slightest.

Though the positioning was awkward for Mipha, she was able to find a way to contribute. In very little time, she was matching Link’s thrusts. By then, her knight had settled on her collarbone, groaning into it quietly as he continued his kisses. With a supreme force of will, Mipha reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. It was so wonderful the way he was enamored with every part of her, fins, gills, spots, and claws; however, there was something more she needed. Extricating his head from her shoulder, she brought her mouth crashing into his. No longer was she content to remain reserved or chaste. Now, she was fighting for dominance.

Link, never one to back down from a challenge, fought just as hard, never once breaking the rhythm he’d developed.

She moaned into his mouth as she drew near the edge again. Judging by how almost frantic Link’s movements had become, he must have been close as well. Knowing she only had a few moments left to act, the Zora Princess drew him close, holding him against her tightly. She felt him go rigid against her, even as her own release slammed into her like a tidal wave, causing her to yelp as she and Link slid to the floor.

Even through their haze, Link managed to shift around so that she was resting atop him rather than on the hard floor. Water continued showering down from above, though it was far cooler than she remembered. She didn’t mind though, as it did wonders to cool her down. Breathing deeply, Mipha moved her head, placing it so that she could listen to her love’s heartbeat as they rested. Listening to the beating of his heart had always had a calming effect on her. It was always steady, even when its pace quickened, just like he was.

Eventually, Link began moving beneath her, picking her up as he climbed to his feet. Turning off the shower, he stepped out, setting her down just long enough to towel themselves off. Once again, he picked her up and carried her over to their bed. He placed her on the mattress, drawing a thick quilt over her. “Hungry?”

“Yes,” she murmured. “Link,” she called softly as he turned toward the table, still full of ingredients, “I know you had an extravagant dinner planned but I think something light and quick would be best.”

Her knight nodded as he assessed what he had to work with. She watched as his eyes roamed the table, eventually settling on the small box they had both forgotten about. Taking it, he returned to her side, placing it in her hand as he wore a thoughtful frown. Mipha couldn’t help but smile, knowing precisely where his thoughts were at that moment. It seemed that not even handing her a gift on Nayru day could distract him from his natural inclinations toward food.

He returned to the table, selecting a few ingredients and preparing them as Mipha was left to open her gift at her leisure. Opening the simple box, she found two rolled slips of parchment, each neatly tied with a ribbon. One was bound with a ribbon of soft blue while the other was a vibrant green.

Untying the roll with the blue ribbon, Mipha read a few lines before she recognized it as the letter she had sent floating down the river from the bank of wishes. Wondering the purpose behind regifting the letter, the Zora Princess rebounded the letter and set it back in its place. Reaching for the other, she unrolled it and began to read. As she read, her vision blurred as she realized why Link had returned the letter she wrote. In her hand, she held a response to her letter and, for once, her love had poured his heart out. So often, it could be a struggle to understand what went through his mind, or how he felt about anything. Within the confines of the page, he gave voice to all of the words he had never spoken.

Only able to make it halfway through the page, she set the letter down and wiped at her eyes. Noticing an out of place movement, she looked up to find Link leaning over her with a concerned frown.

Gesturing toward the letter, she said the only thing that came to mind. “… Thank you.”

He nodded with a soft smile before planting a quick kiss on the crest of her head. He then returned to the table, finishing their meal and leaving Mipha to finish reading through his words. 

Then she reread them.

When their meal (which was far from quick and light) was finally ready, Mipha was still poring over his words as though it were her first time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I most definitely took Nayru day from EchoGekkos (with permission). It's fine though, cause he stole "Feathers" as Urbosa's nickname for Revali from me. We have now stolen from each other equally.


End file.
